Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x + 6 = 9$
Subtract $6$ from both sides: $(2x + 6) - 6 = 9 - 6$ $2x = 3$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{3}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{2}$